


You're The One

by Izuniias



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuniias/pseuds/Izuniias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when it's all said and done with, what will he do.. Who will he choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One

Through trials and tribulations, they still fought to gather the crystals, to set what was right, to stop and now that it's all said and done.. Now that it's finally over, but now? Now there were other issues..  


An heir, a king, and the desire for a Queen.

They had succeeded in bringing peace to Lucis, along with it's allied countries and even the kingdom of Niflheim. With the coming of peaceful times, came celebrations, parties, feasts that seemed to have lasted more than a few weeks. As the celebrations had died down, so did the joy and in it's place came annoyance, headaches, and the questions that had always left him scowling.

He was no longer the prince, no, he was well on his way to becoming king. Noctis scowled, his mind drifted elsewhere as advisers had bombarded him with questions about commerce, treaties, protection, and his least favorite subject; finding a bride. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in marriage, no, it was their constant begging that he'd settle down with a nice woman, one that could give them the heir they so desperately wanted, and day after day, they had paraded various women before him, all of different royal caste, and most of which had seemed nice, sweet even, but the issue that remained was that he  _didn't_ love them.

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't be so picky."

He already began to drift off, deep in thought as he stopped listening to the adviser, who he was certain was droning on about his choosiness. He had missed home, his room, his old life and now that he had it back.. Well, he had begun to miss being away, to miss the open road, the other cities, and even the memories he had shared with his companions.. He could remember the restless nights, how everyone had worried about being ambushed in their sleep the first few nights and had even stood up entire nights, just talking. Their were the few times when a certain blond had been far too lazy to set up his tent and had to share with him.. He could still remember the first few night, how he'd wake up to find his arms around him, the few times he awoke to discover that a rather groggy gunner had been planting soft kisses along the back of neck and shoulder. He could even remember confronting him, telling him of how he was so affectionate when he was sleepy and even chuckling as he watched the blond's cheeks flush and the panic settle in before he had reassured him that it was fine, he didn't mind. If only he had known that their relationship would go past those few incidents, no instead, he chose to live on the memory of their time together, how one day he had broken down and had stumbled over the words when he asked and how excited he was to find that his feelings were reciprocated.. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a rather annoyed companion intrude.

"Yes, he knows that. He's well aware of his duty but perhaps instead of parading woman in front of him,  _you_ ask him what  _he_ wants." Ignis had hissed, venom clear in his voice as he looked over at Noctis. "Noctis, there's an issue with a rather excited puppy who seems very intent on waiting for you."

With a nod, Noctis had waved a hand haphazardly at his royal adviser, ignoring his protest as he stepped out the room, leaving Ignis inside with him. He had stopped a few feet away the door, waiting for it to shut as he listened and chuckled. Ignis wasn't one to just sit there and let some new guy try to use Noctis as a figure head, let alone dictate what was right for him. He continued to listen, completely unaware of a rather excited gunner who had damn near tackled him to the ground.

"I take it you had fun in there, huh?" Prompto had grinned, sneaking his hands down onto the other's waist.

"As usual, now they're trying to find me a wife."

"A wife?!" There was a hint of hurt in the gunner's voice though he played it off as a joke, "They want ya to worry about two people now -"

" _And_ the entirety of Lucis and everywhere else." He had added quickly, watching him nod.

"So.. Anyone that interest ya..?" Prompto had asked, the pep long gone from his voice. He wasn't fond of the idea of him marrying some rich girl, even for the sake of the kingdom. His heart seemed to sink when the other had nodded.

"Check my pocket, need your opinion of if they'll like it." His lips were pursed in a tight line, watching as the gunner had snuck his hand into his pocket, fetching out a small velvet box, grinning as he had opened it. He watched the other stare at the ring in awe; his eyes studied over the various diamonds and clear crystals that had been placed ever so gracefully along the gold band in an overlapping braid. "Check the inside." He had added, watching the gunner take the ring out of the box and up to his eye, peeking at the inside and then he chuckled, watching his cheeks flushed a bright crimson.

"So, what do you think?" Noctis had asked, smiling happily as he watched Prompto look at the ring then back to him then back to the ring.

"You spelled her name wrong, ya know, it says -"

"Really? Could have sworn I told them to write Prompto." Noctis chuckled, carefully plucking the ring from a now tremulous gunner's fingers. He placed the ring back within the box, before kneeling on one knee in front of him. He watched the gunner, who had seemed to turn several shades of red and was now chuckling, nervously at that and despite his calmness, he was scared. What if it was too soon, what if he said no, what if he didn't wanna take it further, and more so, how the Hell could he ask what he wanted to ask? He willed the thoughts away, letting out a deep sigh as he spoke. "So, Mister Argentum," He had paused, searching for the right words and finding that there weren't many there.. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

He finally asked and it seemed like a huge weight was being lifted off his shoulders but what scared him was that brief moment of silence, it was unsettling, unnerving, and it seemed to last minutes, hours even. He kept a smile on his face, watching as the other had nodded and practically cheered, tackling him and making him lose what little balance he had left.

"Noct, what took you so long?!" Prompto grinned, planting kiss after kiss against Noctis' face before swiping the ring out of his hand, slipping it on his finger. He eyes it's design once more, gasping softly as he playfully squished the other's face between his hands. "And what did I say about spending this kinda gil on me?!" Noctis couldn't protest at this point, and even if he could, there was no way he would just swap the ring out for a different one, not that he would do so to begin with. Instead he managed a smile which had earned him yet another plethora of kisses.

He peeked up, noticing that the door to the audience chamber had been pryed open just a bit, grinning as he noticed a rather proud Ignis and annoyed adviser, or soon would be ex-adviser, with a rather disappointing look on his face. Damn tradition and damn that jerk. Noctis would rule as he saw fit, he would marry who he wanted, and any issues that others may have had wouldn't change his choices and he sure as Hell wouldn't be some puppet for him.

**Author's Note:**

> fandom-boner said: If you want a prompt, how about Noctis proposing to Prompto?
> 
> Edited 2/11/16 for typos whoops!!
> 
>  
> 
> [I set up a ko-fi if anyone is interested in supporting me and my works! Hopefully if all goes well I can make an attempt to publish more. \o/](http://ko-fi.com/izunia)


End file.
